Luna Eclipsed/Gallery
The Library Spike walking S2E04.png|Come on! Spike impatient S2E4.png|We are going to be late for the Nightmare Night festival. Twilight coming out S2E04.png|Here I am. Twilight's costume S02E04.png|Twilight Sparkle as Star Swirl the Bearded. Spike looking S2E04.png|Uh, what? Spike guessing what Twilight's costume is S2E04.png|Strutting her stuff. Spike confused S2E4.png|"Huh? Are you that one kooky grandpa..." Spike confused 2 S2E4.png|"...from the Ponyville Retirement Village?" Twilight mad S02E04.png|"I'm Star Swirl the Bearded!" Spike blank stare S2E4.png|Huh, don't get it. Twilight explaining about Star Swirl S2E04.png|"Father of the amniomorphic spells?" Spike blank stare close up S2E4.png|Still don't get it. Twilight "Did you even read" S2E04.png|"Did you even read that book I gave you about obscure unicorn history?" Spike about to respond S2E4.png|Must...give...an answer! Spike nervous S2E4.png|Oh, did you hear that? Spike nervous 2 S2E4.png|"That sounds important!" Twilight-Tornado! S2E4.png|Twilight Tornado! Twilight Derp S2E4.png|Twilight has gone derpy. Star Swirl the Octopus S02E04.png|I like your scarf. Spike answering the door S2E4.png|Hello, poni- Spike startled S2E4.png|Ahh! Spike calming down S2E4.png|Do dragons get scared? Trick-or-treaters S2E04.png|"Nightmare Night! What a fright! Give us something sweet to bite!" Spike at the door S2E04.png|Oh, just kids. Spike leaving the doorway S2E4.png|I'll get the candy. Twilight at the door S2E04.png|"Hi, everypony." Granny Smith taking care of foals S2E04.png|"Happy Nightmare Night, Granny Smith." Granny Smith "I was supposed to be asleep five hours ago" S2E04.png|"I should have been asleep five hours ago." Spike holding the candy bowl S2E4.png|Here is candy Pipsqueak going through S2E04.png|This is Pipsqueak, coming through! Pipsqueak Facebook preview S2E04.png|Pipsqueak the Pirate! Pipsqueak Pirate 1 S2E4.png|Pipsqueak the Pirate. Pipsqueak Pirate 2 S2E4.png Pipsqueak Pirate 3 S2E4.png|Where is the kraken? Pipsqueak falling to ground S2E04.png|Would'a been quite a trip. Pipsqueak saluting S2E4.png|"Pipsqueak the Pirate, at your service!" Twilight Spike and Pipsqueak S2E4.png|"It's my very first Nightmare Night!" Twilight 'from Trottingham' S2E04.png|"Since you moved here from Trottingham?" Pipsqueak 'Ever!' S2E04.png|"My first Nightmare Night ever!" Pinkie Pie chicken costume cluck Facebook preview S2E04.png|POOF! A pink chicken appears! Pinkie Pie wants candies S02E04.png|"Enough chit-chat. Time is candy!" Spike staring at Pinkie S2E4.png|Pinkie, I'm not sure how to break it to you, but...You're not exactly the target demographic for free candy. Pinkie Pie "Too old?" S2E04.png|...You're going to raise a fuss about target demographics on this show? Pinkie Pie Gasp S2E4.png|Why do you even think that?! Pinkie Pie "Never!" S2E04.png|"Never!" Twilight whatev S02E04.png|Fair enough. Twilight gives a piece of candy to Pinkie Pie S2E4.png|Giving Pinkie Pie some candy. Pinkie Pie looks at her candy container S2E04.png|Don't worry, candy, you will be mine. Pinkie Pie looking at bell S2E04.png|Huh? Twilight showing her costume S02E04.png|So, what do you think? Pinkie Pie 'great costume' S2E04.png|"Great costume, Twilight!" Spike smiling at Pinkie S2E4.png|"You make a fantastic weirdo clown!" Pinkie Pie pecking the candy bowl S2E4.png|Pinkie eating all the candy. Twilight hey! S02E04.png|A clown? At least I didn't disguise myself as Scootaloo! Twilight and Spike S2E4.png|C'mon, let's just go already. Spike following Twilight S2E4.png|Look at this cape. Granny Smith follows the fillies S2E04.png|There's Granny Smith again. Twilight "These are hoof-stitched" S2E04.png|"Look at the borders on these robes. These are hoof-stitched!" Spike shrug S2E4.png|"Heh, it's a great costume. Grandpa." Spike smug S2E4.png|Twilight's not happy with Spike mocking her costume. Twilight mad again S02E04.png|Good thing she's not Medusa. The Nightmare Night Festival Twilight walking S2E04.png|The Nightmare Night Festival. Big McIntosh pulling hay wagon S2E04.png|We're on a hay wagon! Twilight "he created more than 200 spells" S2E04.png|"He created more than 200 spells!" Ponies dancing S2E04.png|Several costumed ponies, dancing. Twilight talking S2E04.png|"Maybe I should start a pony group to teach ponies about history." Twilight 'will love it' S2E04.png|"I bet everypony will love it." Spike scarfing candy S2E4.png|Sugar rush maybe coming so lay off the candy! Spike shoveling candy into his mouth S2E4.png|What's that? I can't hear you over how tasty these candies are. Spike runs into Twilight S2E04.png|Watch out next time, Spike. Spike dazed S2E4.png|Spike talking, but Twilight's looking for somepony. Twilight 'we're here' S2E4.png|The two in an adorable paired costume as Raggedy Ann and Andy. Twilight 'something to eat' S2E04.png|"Should we get something to eat?" Spike full S2E4.png|I told you so Spike belch S2E4.png|Spike belches, Twilight stands dumbfounded. Spike covering his mouth S2E4.png|Spike HAD belched, Twilight is...unimpressed. Pinkie with candy S2E04.png|"Twilight, Twilight! Look at our haul!" Pinkie Pie showing Twilight her haul S2E04.png|Look, Twilight, look what you're missing out on. Pinkie Pie om S02E04.png|Pinkie Pie smiles at the amount of candy she has... Pinkie Pie nom S02E04.png|... and begins feeding on it, eagerly! Rainbow Dash on roof S2E04.png|Must find the perfect targets. Rainbow Dash looking S2E04.png|Ah, found it. Pinkie Pie talking S2E04.png|Uh, Pinkie? I think you should look up. Something shocking is about to happen. Rainbow Dash prepares to strike S2E04.png|Rainbow Dash attacks! Rainbow Dash strikes the cloud S2E04.png|Hitting the cloud. Pinkie Pie shocked S2E04.png|Pinkie freaks out. Pinkie Pie scared S2E4.png|Pinkie's scared. Twilight looking at foals running away S2E04.png|They're quick. Twilight 'Rainbow Dash' S2E04.png|"Rainbow Dash." Rainbow Dash rolling on the cloud laughing S2E04.png|Rainbow Dash laughs atop her lightning cloud. Rainbow on thundercloud S2E04.png|"Lighten up, old timer." Rainbow on thundercloud 2 S2E04.png|"This is the best night of the year for pranks." Twilight "Look what you did to Spike" S2E04.png|"Look what you did to Spike." Spike choking on candy S2E4.png|Spike rapidly coughing. Twilight looking at Rainbow on thundercloud S2E04.png|"Aw, it's all in good fun." Rainbow Dash sees another group to scare S2E04.png|There's another group over there! Twilight looking at Spike on ground S2E04.png|Spike, you're still there? Twilight carrying Spike S2E04.png|Let's just go now. Ace bobbing for apples S2E04.png|Catching an apple. Twilight, Spike and Applejack S2E04.png|"Happy Nightmare Night, Applejack." Applejack in her scarecrow costume S02E04.png|"Howdy Spike! Hey, Twilight! Nice costume!" Spike and Twilight happy S2E4.png|Twilight is thankful for the compliment. Spike thinks Applejack is praising his costume S2E04.png|"Thanks! I'm a dragon." Twilight "She means me, Spike" S2E04.png|"She means me, Spike." Applejack greeting Twilight and Spike S2E4.png|"With that beard, I reckon you're some sorta country music singer." Applejack "some sort of country singer" S2E04.png|Spike and Applejack are smiling, Twilight isn't amused. Twilight annoyed S2E4.png|"While y'all are here, you feel like bobbing for an apple?" Derpy hooves apples S2E4.png|Derpy Hooves and Golden Harvest bobbing for apples. Golden Harvest bobbing for apples S02E04.png|Here I go, its my turn to bob for an apple. Derpy plug S2E4.png|Derpy! That's not how you bob for an apple! Golden Harvest and Derpy S02E04.png|Wait, Derpy, DON'T PULL THA-... too late... Derpy Plugpull S2E4.png|I emptied your tub... Double crowd S2E04.png|The crowd has been doubled! Mayor on the stage S2E04.png|Rainbow colored clown wig, nice Ponies and Spike cheering S2E04.png|Several ponies gather to the base of the stage. Mayor at the lectern S2E04.png|The Mayor loves clowning around on occasion. Crowd watching S2E04.png|Lots of ponies in costumes... Mayor 'to hear the legend' S2E04.png|"Now, all the little ponies who have been out collecting sweets should follow our friend Zecora to hear the legend of..." Mayor 'Night Mare Mooon' S2E04.png|"...Night Mare Moooon!" Mayor laughing S2E04.png|The Mayor executes a marvelous evil laugh, buuuut... Spike talking to Twilight S2E04.png|"Spooky voice might work if she wasn't dressed like that." Twilight heh S02E04.png|Twilight giggles at Spike's quip. Mayor presenting S2E04.png|Presenting Zecora. Green smoke S2E04.png|A mysterious green fog appears on stage... Zecora With Spiders In Her Hair S2E04.png|... Enter: Zecora, through the lime-green haze. Zecora's tale Ponies walking to the statue S2E04.png|Several young fillies and colts, walk to a Nightmare Moon statue. Zecora telling story S2E04.png|"I'll tell you where you got your fears of Nightmare Night." Zecora Looking at NMM Statue S2E04.png|Zecora tells a horror story. Nightmare Moon Statue S2E4.png|The statue of Night Mare Moon. Zecora blowing green dusts S2E04.png|With these green dusts, you will see the illusion that is just. Green smoke emitted S2E04.png|Emit the green smoke! Nightmare Moon Vision 1 S2E4.png|From Zecora's green smoke, comes the terror of the night: Nightmare Moon! Nightmare Moon vision 2 S2E4.png|The Illusion of Nightmare Moon charges at the young foals! Pipsqueak and foal looking at scary face S2E04.png|Those eyes are watching us. Nightmare Moon Vision 3 S2E4.png|Night Mare Moon will gobble you up! Pipsqueak and foal screaming S2E04.png|Run! Zecora coming out from smoke S2E04.png|Do you think this is why her toy glows? Pipsqueak running away S2E04.png|Night Mare Moon is gonna get us! Pipsqueak hitting statue S2E04.png|You should watch where you going. Pipsqueak looking up S2E04.png|Oh no... Nightmare Moon Statue 2 S2E4.png|As terrifying as the real thing! Pipsqueak backing up S2E04.png|Must...escape. Pinkie Pie and Pipsqueak screaming S2E04.png|"AAHHH!!!" Zecora and green dust S2E04.png|Zecora tosses more green powder into the air! Nightmare Moon Vision 4 S2E4.png|Nightmare Moon descends, upon these three friends. Nightmare Moon Vision 5 S2E4.png|Nightmare Moon scares some more poor foals. Night Mare Moon illusion S2E04.png|Unable to see any ponies, Nightmare Moon disappears! Zecora looking down S2E04.png|What is it, Pipsqueak? Pipsqueak talking to Zecora S2E04.png|"If we wear costumes to hide from Night Mare Moon, so she won't gobble us up, how come we still need to give her some of our candy?" Zecora talking to Pipsqueak S2E04.png|Ah, yes, that is a perfect question. Zecora blowing green dusts 2 S2E04.png|Blow this dust and an answer will be given. Nightmare Moon Vision 6 S2E4.png|"Fill up her belly with a treat or two..." Night Mare Moon illusion walking S2E04.png|"... so she won't return..." Nightmare Moon illusion almost about to gobble S2E04.png|"... to come... eat... you!" Pinkie Pie screaming S2E04.png|AHHH! Pinkie Pie and foals quickly donating S2E4.png|All your candy are belong to Nightmare Moon! Pinkie Pie looking up S2E04.png|What's going on? Moving cloud and moon S2E04.png|The clouds are moving. Zecora Halloween Scare S2E4.png|Zecora makes her third debut. Princess Luna coming out S2E04.png|Oh, here she comes. Luna's guards S2E04.png|Luna's guards who pull her carriage. Pinkie Pie and foals backing up S2E04.png|The ponies are intimidated by Luna's guards. Twilight ooh S02E04.png|Twilight is intimidated by the sight of Luna's guards. Spike, Twilight, and Noi ducking S2E04.png|DUCK! Princess Luna on the chariot S2E04.png|Princess Luna arrives on the Tirekmobile Twilight looking up S2E04.png|Twilight is worried about what is happening. Pinkie Pie scared S02E04.png|Pinkie is fear-struck by the sight of Nightmare Moon. Pinkie Pie 'It's Nightmare Moon! Run!' S2E4.png|Pinkie's being chicken now! Wait... Zecora Running S2E4.png|Zecora running away from Luna. Luna's face illuminated by lightning S2E04.png|Hooded Luna. Luna's arrival Pinkie Pie fleeing into Ponyville with foals S2E04.png|Costumed ponies see a commotion heading their way. Pinkie Pie and foals running away S2E04.png|Perfect Pinkie-style Panic! Twilight looking up 2 S2E04.png|Several ponies see the terrifying Nightmare Moon in her chariot. Princess Luna coming down S2E04.png|And there she is, descending from her chariot. Luna with hoodie on S2E04.png|Luna with her hood on. Luna Entrance S2E4.png|Lightning. Princess Luna reveals herself S2E04.png|Luna with no hoodie on Ponyville kneeling to Luna S2E4.png|Several Ponies bow in fear. Twilight oh Princess Luna! S02E04.png|"Princess Luna!" Spike putting Twilight down S2E04.png|What are you doing, Spike? Spike shh S2E04.png|Shh. Princess Luna walking S2E04.png|Princess Luna's cloak flutters in the wind... Luna Cape S2E4.png|... and the cloak is revealed to be... BATS! Luna wings spread S2E4.png|Princess Luna brandishes her wings. Cloud Kicker looking at Luna S2E04.png|Must be the season of the witch. Luna Stare S2E4.png|Princess Luna frowns at a citizen of Ponyville. Cloud Kicker freaking out at Luna S2E4.png|Cloud Kicker, screaming at the sight of Princess Luna. Cloud Kicker scared S2E04.png|She's smiling at me. Luna 'Citizens of Ponyville!' S2E04.png|"Citizens of Ponyville!" Luna talking S2E04.png|"We have graced your tiny village with our presence, ..." Luna 'Behold' S2E04.png|"...so that you might behold..." Luna Evil S2E4.png|"The real princess..." Princess Luna real of night S2E4.png|"...of the night!" Luna hoof on her neck S2E04.png|Luna, giving the ponies a speech. Luna talking 2 S2E04.png|"A creature of nightmares no longer, but instead a pony..." Luna talking 3 S2E04.png|"...who desires your love and admiration!" Luna hoof in air S2E04.png|Everypony, do not fear! Ponies backing up from Luna S2E04.png|"Together we shall change this dreadful celebration into a bright and..." Princess Luna "bright and glorious feast!" S02E04.png|...glorious feast!" Pinkie Pie 'did you hear that' S2E04.png|"Did you hear that, everypony?" Pinkie Pie "Nightmare Moon is gonna..." S2E04.png|"Nightmare Moon is gonna..." Pinkie Pie 'feast on us all' S2E04.png|"...feast on us all!" VeryScaredIndeed S02E04.png|Pinkie Pie and the foals screaming. Princess Luna stand what S2E4.png|Princess Luna hears a major understanding regarding her presence. Princess Luna What!! S2E4.png|"WHAT!?" Luna disappointment S2E4.png|"No, children, no!" Princess Luna no reason S2E4.png|"You have no reason to fear us!" Luna talking 4 S2E04.png|"Screams of delight is what your Princess desires." Luna 'not screams of' S2E04.png|"Not screams of..." Luna Stomp S2E4.png|"...terror!" Princess Luna beautiful eyes S2E4.png|Angered expression. Beautiful eyes. Luna looking at Mayor S2E04.png|"Madame Mayor..." Luna about to point on Mayor S2E04.png|"Thy Princess hath arrived!" Mayor scared S2E04.png|Even the Mayor is scared of Luna. Princess Luna well... S2E4.png|Well...I'm waiting. Luna pointing at Raven S2E04.png|An act of honor, met with fear. Luna talking 5 S2E04.png|"What is the matter with you?" Luna pointing at Raven 2 S2E04.png|Earth pony Raven quails in fear. Luna pointing at Sassaflash S02E04.png|Sassaflash shivers in terror. Luna pointing at Orange Swirl and Berryshine S02E04.png Luna pointing at Berryshine and Orange Swirl S2E04.png|Berryshine is still quite afraid of Princess Luna. Princess Luna very well S2E4.png|"Very well then!" Princess Luna be that way S2E4.png|"Be that way!" The ponies bow down before Princess Luna S2E04.png|"We won't even bother with the Royal Canterlot Farewell!" Twilight "I'm gonna go talk to her" S2E04.png|"I'm gonna try to talk to her." Twilight getting pulled S2E04.png|Hmm? Spike pulling Twilight's cape S2E04.png|"You can't talk to her! She's Nightmare Moon!" Twilight pulling cape away from Spike S2E04.png|"No, she's not." Twilight 'back to good' S2E04.png|"I saw the Elements of Harmony change her back to good." Twilight meets Luna Twilight looking for Luna S2E04.png|Twilight searches for the prideful Princess. Twilight statue shadow S2E4.png|What is that a shadow of? Luna in front of statue S2E04.png|Luna lying before the Nightmare Moon statue, alone. Luna Sad 1 S2E4.png|Poor unfortunate soul. Princess Luna hears Twi S2E4.png|''Who's there?'' Princess Luna hides her sadness S2E4.png|Twilight approaches Princess Luna. Twilight greeting Luna S2E04.png|"Princess Luna? Hi, my name is-" Luna Stand S2E4.png|"Star-Swirl the Bearded. Commendable costume!" Princess Luna got the bells right S2E4.png|"Thou even got the bells right." Twilight 'Thank you' S2E04.png|"Thank you." Twilight Delight S2E4.png|"Finally." Twilight looking at costume S2E04.png|"Someone who gets my costume." Luna Sad 2 S2E4.png|Awkward pause, accompanied by a confused, expectant stare. Twilight and Luna 2 S2E04.png|Twilight Sparkle and Princess Luna under the shadow of the statue of Nightmare Moon. Twilight 'My actual name is...' S2E04.png|"My actual name is..." Luna 'Twilight Sparkle' S2E04.png|"Twilight Sparkle." Twilight upset S2E4.png|Twilight worries about the reaction she is receiving from Princess Luna. Princess Luna it was thou S2E4.png|Uh-Oh... Luna gathers the dark S02E04.png|'Thou shot me in the face with a rainbow deathray!' Luna Evil 2 S2E4.png|'FTW, I might add.' Twilight blown away by Luna's royal Canterlot voice S02E04.png|Princess Luna's voice is a force of nature in itself! Twilight nervous S2E04.png|"... and that was a good thing, right?" Princess Luna be happier! S2E4.png|"We could not be happier." Princess Luna 'Was it not clear?' S2E04.png|"Was that not clear?" Twilight "you're yelling at me" S02E04.png|"It sounds more like you're yelling at me..." Luna traditional voice S02E04.png|"But this is the traditional royal Canterlot voice!" Princess Luna its tradition S2E4.png|"It is tradition to speak using the royal 'we', and to use..." Luna full blast S02E04.png|'"This MUCH volume when addressing our subjects!!!"' Twilight blown costume S2E04.png|O_O Twilight adjusting beard S2E04.png|Twilight Sparkle fixes her beard... Twilight straightens out S2E04.png|... and her hat. Twilight talking 2 S2E04.png|"You know, that might explain why your appearance was met with..." Luna looking S2E04.png|"...mixed results." Princess Luna huh S2E4.png|Huh. Princess Luna "Change our approach?" S02E04.png|'"Change our approach?!' Twilight 'Lower the volume' S2E04.png|"Lower the volume." Luna ohh S2E04.png|"Ohh." Luna 'for a thousand years' S2E04.png|We have spent the past millennium there where no-one may hear thou scream. Luna 'not sure we can' S2E04.png|Volume control may prove problematic. Voice lessons Twilight and Luna walking to Fluttershy's cottage S2E04.png|Fluttershy can help you control your voice. Twilight and Luna in front of door S2E04.png|"She's delicate and demure with the sweetest little voice." Twilight knocking door S2E04.png|Are you in there, Fluttershy? Fluttershy shouting from inside the door S2E04.png|All shall scare me and cause fear! You shall not pass inside my home until Nightmare Night is over! AAAAAAH! Angry Princess Luna looking at Twilight S02E04.png|Twilight's having a hard time convincing Princess Luna of Fluttershy's 'nature'. Twilight calling out Fluttershy S2E04.png|"Fluttershy. It's me, Twilight." Fluttershy answering door S2E4.png|Oh, it is you... Luna Angry 2 S2E4.png|And...I thought I saw an Elder Evil. Fluttershy getting scared from Luna S2E4.png|I did! I did see an Elder Evil! AAAAAAH! Fluttershy's reaction to seeing Princess Luna S2E4.png|Fluttershy screams in fear of Nightmare Moon! Door closed S2E04.png|Fluttershy quickly closed the door. Twilight 'wait right here' S2E04.png|"Wait right here." While I get Fluttershy out. Princess Luna see how it goes S2E4.png|Princess Luna rolls her eyes. Princess Luna waiting S2E4.png|Princess Luna waiting for Twilight to bring out Fluttershy. Twilight pushes Fluttershy towards Princess Luna S2E04.png|C'mon, Fluttershy. Luna just wants to say hello... Luna Shake S2E4.png|Pleased to meet you... Fluttershy going back to cottage S2E04.png|Fluttershy dashes back into her home. Twilight bringing Fluttershy back to outside S2E04.png|Come back here, you. Twilight holds Fluttershy with her magic S2E04.png|Fluttershy being completely controlled by Twilight's magic. Fluttershy and Luna S02E04.png|"L-Likewise..." Princess Luna talking S2E04.png|"Twilight Sparkle has spoken the sweetness of thy voice." Princess Luna talking 2 S2E04.png|"We ask, thou teachest us to speak as loud thou speakest." Fluttershy cowering S2E4.png|Fluttershy cowering. Princess Luna talking 3 S2E04.png|"Shall our lessons begin?" Fluttershy frightened on the ground S2E04.png Princess Luna talking 4 S2E04.png|"Shall we mimic thy voice?" Fluttershy looks at Princess Luna in fear S2E04.png Fluttershy scared2 S02E04.png|"How is this?" Fluttershy 'Perfect, lesson over' S2E4.png|Perfect, lesson over. Twilight closing door S2E04.png|You..shall not...pass! Fluttershy SPLAT S2E4.png|I told you about doors. Twilight 'a little quieter' S2E04.png|"A little quieter, Princess." Luna 'how is...this' S2E04.png|"How is...this?" Twilight and Fluttershy S02E04.png|Fluttershy is still stuck on the door. Fluttershy Derp 1 S2E4.png|"Eh... heh heh..." Fluttershy 'yes' S2E04.png|"Yes." Luna 'How' S2E04.png|"How..." Luna 'About' S2E04.png|"...about..." Luna 'Now' S2E04.png|"...now?" Twilight 'Now you're getting it' S2E04.png|"Now you're getting it." Luna 'How about now' S2E04.png|"And how about now?" Twilight and Luna S2E04.png|Twilight compliments Princess Luna. Fluttershy almost there... S02E04.png|Where do you think you're going? Princess Luna holding Fluttershy S02E04.png|Thank you dear fluttershy! With thine assistance, the adoration of thy compatriots shall be mine at last! Princess Luna holding Fluttershy on her shoulder S02E04.png|Ultimate Evil...hugging me...Goodbye, unkind world! Pinkie walking S2E04.png|Oh, here she comes again. Pinkie Pie 'Night Mare Moon is here' S2E04.png|"Night Mare Moon is here and..." ScaredPinkie S02E04.png|"Yikes!" Pinkie Pie looking at Luna holding Fluttershy S2E04.png|What did she do to Fluttershy? Derpyshy S02E04.png|Fluttershy's cuteness is amazingly unbreakable! Pinkie Pie shouting S2E04.png|She stole Fluttershy's voice so she can't scream when she gobbles her up! Fillies standing in fear S2E4.png|Young fillies and colts look on in fear. Luna looking at foals running away S2E04.png|No! Not again! Princess Luna "Nay children wait!" S2E4.png|"Nay children wait!" Princess Luna oops S2E4.png|Princess Luna realized that she forgot to lower her volume. Luna Sad 3 S2E4.png|"I mean... nay, children, wait." Twilight epic face S2E4.png|So much for that. Luna Sad 4 S2E4.png|There, there. Let the Pony of Plans come up with a better idea. "Fun" Derpy and Crew S2E4.png|Derpy! Twilight and Luna walking through S2E04.png|"It is of no use, Twilight Sparkle." Luna 'and they never shall' S2E04.png|"They have never loved us and they never shall." Twilight glad to help Luna S2E4.png|"My friend Applejack is one of the most likeable ponies around. I'm sure she'll have some ideas." Pipsqueak about to fall S2E04.png|Somepony help me! Applejack Aid S2E4.png|Careful there, Pip. Applejack gasping at Luna S2E4.png|Applejack gasping at Luna. Applejack on the ground S2E04.png|It's Nightmare Moon! Twilight 'uhh' S2E04.png|"Uhh." Applejack scared S02E04.png|"Applejack, the princess is looking for a little advice on how to fit in around here." Applejack 'fit in' S2E04.png|"Fit in? Really?" Twilight give stare to Applejack S2E4.png|Yes, I'm serious. Applejack giving an advice S02E04.png|"All you gotta do is have the right attitude." Applejack Princess Luna S2E4.png|Applejack, ready to show Luna about fun. Luna 'fun thou speakest of' S2E04.png|"What is this "fun" thou speakest of?" Twilight and Applejack pointing S2E04.png|The fun is over there. Luna Puzzled S2E4.png|"What purpose do these serve?" Luna Game S2E4.png|"Try to land the sp-sp-spiders on the web." Luna looking at web S2E04.png|Princess Luna sees her target in the distance. Luna about to throw spider S2E04.png|Let's just try out this game, shall we? Spider landing on the ground S2E04.png|Luna's spider landed close to the web, but fell just out of reach. Luna looking behind S2E04.png|Well, that's a bummer. Applejack you can do it Princess! S02E04.png|You can do it Princess Luna determined S2E04.png|No, I will not give up! Luna throwing spider for second time S2E04.png|Let's try this again. Spider landing on web S2E04.png|Success! Luna enjoyed S2E04.png|"The princess enjoys this "fun"!" Luna 'in what other ways' S2E04.png|"In what other ways may we experience it?" Luna putting pumpkin on catapult S2E04.png|Luna loads a pumpkin into the catapult. Twilight 'fire away' S2E04.png|"Fire away, Princess!" Luna with the catapult S2E04.png|Luna then fires the catapult Pumpkin hitting target S2E04.png|''BULLS EYE!!!!!!'' Luna 'The fun has been doubled!' S2E04.png|"The fun has been doubled!" Ponies cheer for Luna S2E04.png|Luna being proud. Applejack and Twilight with Luna S2E04.png|So, do you want more fun? Luna 'fair Applejack' S2E04.png|"I ask that thou call us... me... Luna, fair Applejack." Luna 'Hear me villagers' S2E04.png|"Hear me, villagers." Luna 'All of you' S2E04.png|"All of you." Luna 'call me Luna' S2E04.png|"Call me Luna." Luna walking with Twilight and Applejack S2E04.png|"Show me to this bobbing apples." Luna shocked S2E04.png|Oh no! Cancelled! Forever! Pipsqueak about to fall 2 S2E04.png|Oh no, he's going to fall. Luna going to save Pipsqueak S2E04.png|Princess Luna to the rescue! Applejack uh oh S02E04.png|Applejack watches what Princess Luna is doing with concern. Pinkie Pie asking where Pipsqueak is S2E04.png|"Anypony seen Pip? We lost him the last time we had to run..." Pinkie Pie scared again! S2E04.png|What does Pinkie Pie spy, with her little eyes? Luna Saving Pipsqueak S2E4.png|Princess Luna trying to save Pipsqueak. Pinkie Pie shouting 2 S2E04.png|"Everypony run!" Pipsqueak trying to run away S2E04.png|"Help! My backside has been gobbled!" Luna looking 2 S2E04.png|What? Luna 'Tis a lie' S2E04.png|"'Tis a lie!" Luna 'and ungobbled' S2E04.png|"Thy backside is whole and ungobbled, thou ungrateful..." Luna Angry 3 S2E4.png|"...whelp!" Ponies backing up from Luna 2 S2E04.png|Uh, I think we should back up from her. Luna 'Fair villagers' S2E04.png|"Fair villagers." Luna 'let us join together' S2E04.png|"Let us join together in..." Luna Fake Happy S2E4.png|"...fun!" Princess Luna looking down S2E04.png|Target: Fun. Now Searching... Luna grabbing spider with teeth S2E04.png|Let's have some fun. Luna throwing the spider S2E04.png|Luna lobs a toy spider into the air. Ponies scared by the toy spider S2E04.png|Well, they're not enjoying it. Luna 'not enough fun for you' S2E04.png|"Not enough fun for you?" Luna Magic S2E4.png|"What say you to this?" Zapping toy spider S2E04.png|Luna uses her magic on the toy spider. Toy spider transformed into real spider S2E04.png|A scary spider with red eyes. Ponies scared by the spider S2E04.png|That's not gonna fix anything. Zapping toy spiders S2E04.png|Want more fun? Spiders going down S2E04.png|I made it! CherryBerryCoveredInSpiders S02E04.png|Spiders apparently attacking Cherry Berry. Spiders going onto the web S2E04.png|No wait, they just wanted to crawl onto the web Princess Luna aaww S02E04.png|"Huzzah! How many points do I receive?" Golden Harvest Spider S2E4.png|Golden Harvest has a spider. Ponies run around Luna S2E04.png|Wait fellow ponies, please keep calm. Luna 'do not run away' S2E04.png|"Do not run away." Daisy hitting a barrel of apples S2E04.png|Ponies running and crashing in fear! Luna 'As your princess' S2E04.png|"As your princess,..." Luna 'we command you' S2E04.png|"...we command you." Sassaflash running to Sea Swirl S02E04.png|Pony Crash Cherry Berry hitting a stand S2E04.png|Somepony crashes into a stand! Princess Luna worried S2E04.png|This situation is getting out of control. Shoeshine running away S2E04.png|Wingless Sprinkle Medley Princess Luna worried 2 S2E04.png|I must come up with a solution. Mayor on a falling pole S2E04.png|Why would the Mayor climb up on that pole? Luna 'Be' S2E04.png|"Be..." Luna Lightning 2 S2E4.png|"...still!" Everypony scared S2E04.png|Ponies bow in fear of incurring the wrath of Luna. Twilight telling Luna to be quieter S2E4.png|"Princess, remember! Watch the screaming!" Luna 'No, Twilight Sparkle!' S2E04.png|"No, Twilight Sparkle!" Luna Eyes 1 S2E4.png|"We must use the traditional royal Canterlot voice for what we are about to say." Twilight Sparkle huh S02E04.png|Twilight can sense, bad things are going happen. Luna Eyes 3 S2E4.png|"Since you choose to fear your princess rather than love her..." Luna Eyes 2 S2E4.png|"...and dishonor her with this insulting celebration, ..." Luna Eyes 4 S2E4.png|"...we decree that Nightmare Night..." Luna Eyes 5 S2E4.png|"...shall be canceled!" Luna 'Forever!' S2E04.png|"Forever!" Ponyville Scared S2E4.png|Ponyville in shock and in despair Twilight aghast at Luna's outburst S2E04.png|Did she just upstage Pinkie? "Lecture her!" Applejack 'goin' our way' S2E04.png|"We had everything goin' our way." Applejack 'was happy' S2E04.png|"Luna was happy. Everypony in town was happy,..." Applejack 'look at 'em' S2E04.png|"...now look at 'em." Ponyville Upset S2E4.png|Quite enough sadness Twilight realizing something S2E04.png|Suddenly, Twilight realizes something. Symbol of Nightmare Night S2E04.png|"When she sees the symbol of Nightmare Night." Twilight determined to help Luna S2E4.png|"It's not over yet." Twilight 'what I do best' S2E04.png|"I'm going to do what I do best." Twilight Lecture S2E4.png|"Lecture her!" Twilight trying to find Luna S2E04.png|I must find her. Twilight seeing something S2E04.png|There she is. Luna Sad 5 S2E4.png|Poor Luna. Luna walking away depressed S2E04.png|"Leave me be, Twilight Sparkle." Twilight approaching the despondent princess S2E04.png|uh luna Twilight 'it hasn't worked out' S2E04.png|"I'm sorry it hasn't worked out how we wanted." Princess Luna believe what S2E4.png|Princess Luna's facial expression just looks so sad but yet adorable. Princess Luna thinking S2E4.png|Princess Luna thinking about Twilight's words. Luna Grumpy S2E4.png|"Yes, I can tell. With all the adoring shrieks of the children.. Princess Luna they run away S2E4.png|..as they run away!" Twilight looking at Luna walking away S2E04.png|"Princess..." Twilight thinking S2E04.png|I must figure out something. Confronting Pinkie Ponies depressed S2E04.png|The citizens of Ponyville are depressed that Nightmare Night was cancelled... Pinkie Pie Chicken acting like a chicken S2E4.png|...while Pinkie is still being Pinkie. Pinkie Pie acts like a chicken S2E04.png|Pinkie derping Pinkie Pie looking at something S2E04.png|When something catches Pinkie Pie's eyes. Candy S2E04.png|A candy! Pinkie with sparkling eyes S2E04.png|This is my chance! Pinkie Pie opening candy with beak S2E04.png|What an efficient way to open up a candy. Pinkie Pie about to eat a candy S2E04.png|Come to Pinkie! Derpy Pinkie Pie 3 S2E4.png|Pinkie Pie chewing candy. Pinkie Pie eating candies S02E04.png|Eating the delicious candies. Pinkie Pie spots a trail of candy S2E04.png|That's a long line of candies. Derpy Pinkie Pie 4 S2E4.png|Pinkie Pie follows the trail of candy into an alley. Twilight sneaks up on Pinkie Pie S2E4.png|Twilight tackles a distracted Pinkie Pie. Twilight tackles Pinkie from behind S2E4.png|That tackle looks vicious!!! Twilight covers Pinkie Pie's mouth S2E04.png|"No! No shrieking. No screaming or squealing either. Okay?" Pinkie Pie muffled S02E04.png|"Momay...!" Twilight 'there's something' S2E04.png|"There's something I want you to see. And I promise that it's safe, ..." Twilight "Do you promise not to shriek?" S2E04.png|"...but you really, really can't shriek. Do you promise not to shriek?" Pinkie Pie mmhm S2E04.png|I promise. Twilight looking S2E04.png|Get over here, princess. Princess Luna coming in S2E04.png|Hello there, pony with a chicken costume. Pinkie Pie chicken squawk S2E04.png|Oh no, Night Mare Mo- Pinkie Pie bugaw- S02E04.png|Must...not...shriek. Twilight and Luna1 S02E04.png|"You remember Princess Luna, right?" Luna 'of the frightened children' S2E04.png|"The ringleader of the frightened children." Luna Sad 6 S2E4.png|"Hast thou come to make peace?" Princess Luna thou make peace S2E4.png|It is time to reconcile. Luna offering Pinkie hoofshake S2E04.png|Princess Luna offers her hoof in an act of peace. Pinkie Pie and Luna about to reconcile S2E04.png|Looks like everything is going to be fine. Luna smile S2E04.png|Oh no, a thundercloud. Which means... Luna Lightning 3 S2E4.png|Bathed in lightning, a being of DARKNESS!!! Pinkie Pie shouting 3 S2E04.png|"Night Mare Moon!" Pinkie Pie leaves egg behind S2E4.png|Pinkie Pie formed an egg out of fear. Twilight calling out Rainbow S2E04.png|Rainbow, why would you do that? Rainbow Dash laughing really hard S2E04.png|Rainbow Dash cackles on a storm cloud. Pinkie Pie running as a chicken S02E04.png|Escape! Twilight taking a stance S2E04.png|Oh, you're not going anywhere. Twilight and Pinkie rolling S2E04.png|Twilight tackles Pinkie again. Twilight talking to Pinkie S2E04.png|"She's changed, Pinkie." Pinkie Pie struggling to get out S2E04.png|"She's not evil or scary anymore! And she definitely doesn't want to gobble you up!" Pinkie Pie 'Well duh' S2E04.png|"Well, duh." Twilight surprised S2E04.png|"Huh?" Pinkie Pie 'I know that' S2E04.png|"I know that." Pinkie Pie "Being scared is fun sometimes" S2E4.png|"I'm almost as big as her. How's she gonna gobble me up?" Twilight 'and screaming' S2E04.png|"So why do you keep running away and screaming?" Pinkie Pie explains why it's fun to be scared S2E04.png|"Sometimes..." Pinkie Pie 'really fun to be scared' S2E04.png|"...it's just really fun to be scared!" Twilight realizing S2E04.png|"Fun?" Twilight 'you're a genius' S2E04.png|"Pinkie Pie, you're a genius!" Pinkie Pie 'I'm a chicken' S2E04.png|"No I'm not, I'm a chicken." Pinkie Pie derps in a chicken costume S2E04.png|Genius! Princess Luna sparkle coming S2E4.png|"Princess Luna! I've finally figured out why you're having so much trouble being liked!" Princess Luna forgive withhold S2E4.png|"Forgive me if I withhold my enthusiasm." Twilight 'come with me' S2E04.png|"Come with me. I'll explain everything on the way." Princess Luna sigh S2E4.png|Sigh. Might as well. Nightmare Moon's Arrival Mayor Clown S2E4.png|A sad clown Pipsqueak 'would be my very last' S2E04.png|"I never thought my very first Nightmare Night would be my last." Zecora 'don't you fret' S2E04.png|"Come on now, little Pip. Now don't you fret." Zecora 'not over yet' S2E04.png|"Nightmare Night's not over yet." Pipsqueak smile S2E04.png|"We still have candy left to give, ..." Zecora 'might let us live' S2E04.png|"...so Nightmare Moon might let us live." Mayor talking S2E04.png|"What's Nightmare Night without the annual candy offering?" Mayor scaring the foal S2E04.png|"You don't want Night Mare Moon to gobble you up, do you?" Spike 'for me' S2E04.png|The rainbow wig doesn't make anything scary. Applejack 'sounds like fun' S2E04.png|"Doesn't that sound like fun?" Pipsqueak 'Goodbye Nightmare Night' S2E04.png|"Goodbye, Nightmare Night." Pipsqueak 'Forever' S2E04.png|"Forever." Pipsqueak surprised S2E04.png Foals in the wind S2E04.png|"Citizens of Ponyville! You were wise to bring these candies to me." Zecora and ponies in the wind S2E04.png|"I am pleased with your offering..." Applejack and Mayor in the wind S2E04.png|"So pleased that I may just eat it...instead of..." Nightmare Moon Real S2E4.png|"...eating you!" Foals screaming S2E04.png|Waaaaa! Saving Nightmare Night Princess Luna scares the foals S2E04.png|Nightmare Moon stands on her altar! Nightmare Moon With Fangs S2E4.png|Nightmare Moon with fangs. Transforming back to Luna S2E04.png|Glowing eyes. Luna Fangs S2E4.png|Princess of the night (and vampire ponies). Princess Luna meant to do S2E4.png|Princess Luna is unsure if Twilight's plan worked. Twilight 'just wait' S2E04.png|Just wait, Princess. Princess Luna for what S2E4.png|"For what?" The answer will come sooner than she thinks. Princess Luna surprised! S2E4.png|Something unexpected. "Princess Luna..." Pipsqueak 'come back next year' S2E04.png|"I know there won't be any more Nightmare Night...but do you suppose maybe you could come back next year..." Luna looking at foals S2E04.png|"...and scare us again anyway?" Luna 'likest me to scare you' S2E04.png|"Art thou saying that thou...likest me to scare you?" Pipsqueak 'scary but fun' S2E04.png|"It's really fun. Scary, but fun!" Pipsqueak talking to Luna S2E04.png|"Nightmare Night is my favorite night of the year." Luna Pipsqueak S2E4.png|"W-Well then. We shall have to bring..." Luna 'Nightmare Night back' S2E04.png|"...Nightmare Night back!" pipsqueak S2E4.png|Pipsqueak declares Princess Luna as his favorite Princess, ever! Luna in the Everfree Forest S2E4.png|Princess Luna is rather taken aback by Pipsqueak's words. Pipsqueak hugging Luna on the leg S2E04.png|Pipsqueak hugs Princess Luna's leg. Twilight 'really do like you' S2E04.png|"See? They really do like you, princess." Luna 'oh most wonderful of' S2E04.png|"Oh, most wonderful of..." Luna Happy 2 S2E4.png|"I mean..." Luna Happy 3 S2E04.png|"... oh, most wonderful of nights." Epilogue Goldengrape about to throw spider S2E04.png|Spider throwing Goldengrape angry S2E04.png|Almost! Luna aiming S02E04.png|Let the professional handle this. Princess Luna happy S2E04.png|Success! Ponies cheering for Luna S2E04.png|Woohoo! Pipsqueak tugging on Luna's tail S2E4.png|Ouch Ponies offering candies for Princess Luna S02E04.png|An offering... of CANDY! Luna smiling at candy S2E4.png|Well it seems the legend of Nightmare Night was right about one thing, Luna likes candy Lemon Hearts about to get apple S2E04.png|Bobbing for an apple? Princess Luna surprise! S02E04.png|I love apples! Princess Luna om noming S02E04.png|Luna eating an apple while the Eye of Sauron watches Luna and ponies laughing S2E04.png|Luna having a fun time. Spike and Twilight End S2E04.png|Spike pens down Twilight's Letter to the Princess. Twilight 'best Nightmare Night ever' S2E04.png|"This still turned out to be the best Nightmare Night ever." Rainbow Dash sees another target S2E04.png|''She'll never know what hit her...'' Rainbow Dash going for one last shock S2E04.png|Rainbow Dash ready to scare. Rainbow Dash gets shocked herself S2E04.png|'Behold! The Rainbow... OF THE NIGHT!' Rainbow Dash Shock S2E4.png|RD gets it back. Rainbow Dash gets startled S2E04.png|Shadow Dash shrieked Twilight sees Rainbow Dash flying away S2E04.png|I wonder what got her scared. Princess Luna on her own lightning cloud S2E04.png|Oh, you did it. Princess Luna smiling end S2E04.png|Princess Luna smiling. Princess Luna wink S02E04.png|Look who's having fun now. Princess Luna laughing S2E04.png|Laughing Luna. Luna, Spike and Twilight laughing S2E04.png|And all is fine. Costumes Berryshine Costume 1 S2E4.png|Berryshine's first costume. Berryshine Costume 2 S2E4.png|Berryshine's second costume. Big McIntosh's costume S2E04.png|Big McIntosh's costume. Candymane in a costume S2E04.png|"Candy Mane"'s costume. Cherry Berry in a bee costume S2E04.png|Cherry Berry's costume. Cloud Kicker costume S2E4.png|"Cloud Kicker"'s costume. Coco Crusoe in his costume crop S2E4.png|Coco Crusoe's costume. Cool Star in his costume S2E4.png|"Starburst"'s costume. Daisy in Nightmare Night costume S02E04.png|Daisy's costume. Derpy costume S02E04.png|Derpy's costume. Orange Swirl Costume S2E4.png|Orange Swirl's costume. Goldengrape costume S2E4.png|Goldengrape's costume. Golden Harvest costume S2E4.png|Golden Harvest's costume. Lemon Hearts in mouse costume S02E04.png|Lemon Hearts' costume. Lyra in her costume S2E4.png|Lyra Heartstrings' first costume. Lyra running from Luna without a horn S2E04.png|Earth pony Lyra Heartstrings' second costume. Mayor Mare costume S2E4.png|Mayor Mare's costume. Meadow Song costume S2E4.png|Meadow Song's costume. Sprinkle Medley Earth pony ID S2E4.png|Earth pony Sprinkle Medley. Minuette in doctor costume S02E04.png|Minuette's costume. Mr. and Mrs. Cakes costumes S2E4.png|Mr. and Mrs. Cake's costumes. Fiddly Faddle ID S2E4.png|Fiddly Faddle in costume. Sunshower Raindrops costume 1 S2E4.png|Sunshower Raindrops' costume. Sunshower Raindrops Costume 2 S2E04.png|Sunshower Raindrops again, it's hard to see but it seems she may be wearing the vest for Winter Wrap Up. Raven in devil costume S02E04.png|Earth pony Raven's costume. Sassaflash's costume S02E04.png|Sassaflash's costume. Sea Swirl's Costume S2E4.png|Sea Swirl's costume. Zecora costume S2E4.png|Zecora's costume. Apple Bloom costume S2E4.png|Apple Bloom's costume. Dinky Doo costume S2E4.png|"Dinky Doo"'s costume. Noi costume S2E4.png|"Noi"'s costume. Piña Colada costume S2E4.png|"Piña Colada"'s costume. Pipsqueak ID S2E04.png|Pipsqueak's costume. Princess Erroria costume S2E4.png|"Princess Erroria"'s costume. Scootaloo costume S2E4.png|Scootaloo's costume. Sweetie Belle costume S2E4.png|Sweetie Belle's costume. Promotional images Promotional Facebook Halloween 2011 Twilight Star Swirl.jpg|Twilight as Star Swirl the Bearded. Promotional Facebook Halloween 2011 Spike dragon.jpg|Spike as a dragon. Promotional Facebook Halloween 2011 Rainbow Dash Shadowbolt.jpg|Rainbow Dash as a Shadowbolt. Promotional Facebook Halloween 2011 Pinkie Pie chicken.jpg|Pinkie Pie as a chicken. Promotional Facebook Halloween 2011 Applejack scarecrow.jpg|Applejack as a scarecrow. MLP Facebook page Nightmare Moon statue.png|Accompanying image with the advertisement of the special airing of the episode on October 27, 2013. pl:Luna Odmieniona/Galeria